homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Thompson
'''Sarah O'Neale (nee Thompson) '''is the daughter of Matthew Thompson and the wife of Tug O'Neale. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Nathan Roberts and the best friend of Angel Brooks. Storylines Sarah arrives at Summer Bay High to enroll in Year 11 as the school near her father Matthew's farm has closed down. She talks to Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn) and Luke Cunningham (John Adam) but Matthew forces her to return home. After Luke argues the case for Sarah attending school, She begins staying with Donald's daughter, Bobby Marshall (Nicolle Dickson) and her husband Greg (Ross Newton). Sarah makes friends with Damian Roberts (Matt Doran) and shows some interest in him but he does not make a move. Tug O'Neale, however attracts Sarah's attentions and they become a couple. Sarah then meets Angel and they become the best of friends. Sarah's relationship with Tug is met with several dramas. The first of which occurs when Sarah suffers a severe Asthma attack while in the bush and Tug runs for help. Sarah is then robbed while in the city and almost abducted. She is later fostered by Ailsa and her husband Alf (Ray Meagher) and befriends Roxanne Miller (Lisa Lackey) one of her teachers, who becomes a big sister figure to her. Sarah wins the female lead in the school musical arranged by Luke and Roxy but Tug is enraged when he finds out Sarah is starring opposite his nemesis Shane, who has taken the part as revenge for framing him for burglary. On opening night, Shane overdoes a kissing scene with Sarah, resulting in Tug punching him and ruining the show. Sarah is distraught and refuses to speak to either Tug or Shane again. Sarah, now single receives attention from her classmates but they cancel their dates. Angel suspects Tug is threatening them and sets Shane up as a decoy and convinces Tug that Shane and Sarah are seeing each other. Sarah quickly finds out and warns Shane but Tug attacks him. She then confronts Tug, forcing him to see the relationship is over and they agree to be friends. Damian's older brother, Nathan is released from prison and Sarah falls for him. Damian and Tug try to warn Sarah but she will not listen and is convinced Nathan has changed and begins seeing him in secret when Alf and Ailsa disapprove. They are furious when they discover the relationship and ask her to leave. Sarah learns Nathan is behind a robbery at the school and admits she had been wrong about him, managing to patch things up with the Stewarts. Her friendship with Angel takes a dive when she discovers Angel wrote a story which is published in a magazine and finds it is clearly based on her experiences with Nathan. Sarah is angry for a while as she told Angel everything in confidence but eventually forgives her. Following the Year 12 formal, Matthew suffers a heart attack and Sarah persuades the Stewarts to let him stay with them while he recovers. Matthew is keen to get Tug and Sarah back together so they can run the farm but Sarah dashes his hopes and later leaves Summer Bay to attend University after she lets Duncan (Lewis Devaney) wander out into the road while watching him. She returns in April 1995 to serve as Angel's bridesmaid at her wedding to Shane. In 2002, Alf mentions to a newly paroled Nathan (now played by Craig Ball) that Tug and Sarah have since married and are expecting their second child. Sarah returns three years later for Alf's 60th birthday, confirming she and Tug are still together.